The 1995 Gordon Research Conference on Lipid Metabolism will be held June 25-30 at Kimball Union Academy. This conference is internationally recognized as the most prestigious forum for the presentation of the latest and most significant research in lipid biochemistry. The emphasis of the conference will be the enzymology, biochemistry, and cell biology of lipid metabolism. The technical approaches covered in the meeting range from descriptions of the sequence and regulation of expression of newly isolated genes, to site-directed mutagenesis of lipid metabolizing enzymes to analysis of membrane biogenesis by fluorescence microscopy of living cells. The topics that will be the focus of the conference are: Phosphatidylcholine and Phosphatidylethanolamine Metabolism, Integrated Regulation of Lipid Synthesis, Sphingolipid Metabolism and Intracellular Signalling, Lipid Modification of Proteins, Bacterial Lipid Metabolism, Intracellular Lipid Transport, Structure and Function of Lipid Binding Proteins, Bioactive Lipids and Cell Signalling, Regulation of Cholesterol Metabolism, and Phospholipases. The breadth of topics and the multiplicity of approaches that are discussed in this meeting will attract a diverse group of scientists with a common interest in lipid metabolism. Participants will be chosen to reflect international excellence in research. Appropriate emphasis will also be placed on ensuring representation of young scientists, women and minorities. The topics covered are fundamental to the regulation of cell growth and development, the interaction and response of cells to external stimuli (such as hormones and growth factors), the production and catabolism of inflammatory mediators and the regulation of atherogenic processes. This conference will apprise participants of the latest research developments in lipid metabolism and will define where the limits of our knowledge exist. The meeting should stimulate the application of emergent technology to the frontiers of our understanding in the most important areas of lipid metabolism.